


Baking

by AutisticWriter



Series: Christmas Drabbles [25]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Food, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble, mince pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Luke is soon to have his first Christmas as part of a three parent family. And he knows he isn’t the only one looking forward to it.





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you feel like home to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113900) by [been_there_pun_that](https://archiveofourown.org/users/been_there_pun_that/pseuds/been_there_pun_that). 



> Inspired by 'you feel like home to me' by been_there_pun_that, because that fic is the reason why I now ship this ship.

This will be Luke’s first Christmas with three parents. In the last few months, parents and the professor have become closer and started going out, and Professor Layton is now completely part of his family.

And Luke loves it. He still isn’t sure what to call the professor (his three parents think Hershel is the best thing to call him), because it feels weird to call him anything other than Professor. Still, he’s adapting. They’re all adapting.

But he knows that everyone is much happier now. The professor isn’t so lonely and Flora has a proper family again and the house is so much busier and full now they are a family of five. And Luke knows that this is easily going to be the best Christmas he’s ever had.

 

* * *

 

He’s woken up on Christmas Eve to the smell of mince pies. Despite being half asleep and still in his pyjamas, Luke rushes down the stairs and into the kitchen. He finds Mum and Prof— Hershel sat at the table, drinking tea.

“Good morning, darling,” Mum says.

“You look exhausted,” Hershel says. “Were you awoken in a hurry?”

Luke looks over at the windowsill, where a tray of fresh mince pies are cooling.

Mum laughs and Hershel smiles.

“Did the smell of those wake you up, Luke?” Flora asks, walking out of the pantry. She’s wearing an apron with a Christmas tree on it.

He nods, inhaling the wonderful smell. He loves mince pies. “They smell delicious.”

“Thank you,” Flora says. “I made them myself.”

“Flora is quite the chef,” Hershel says, sipping his tea again.

“She is indeed,” Dad says, returning from the garden with a pile of logs in his arms. Flora jumps and blushes at the compliment. “I can’t wait to try one.”

Luke grins. “Me too.”


End file.
